Polyurethanes have a variety of characteristics that make them desirable for use in coating applications. Although they are resistant to the action of many naturally occurring and manmade agents, resistance to the action of chemical agents can be increased by rendering them hydrophobic and/or oleophobic, thereby limiting their exposure to those agents. The performance of articles coated with hydrophobic and/or oleophobic coatings exposed to a variety of chemical agents and conditions may also be improved. For example, freezing liquids, such as water, can result in frozen deposits tightly attached to the surfaces that prevent access to the surfaces, and in some instances prevent proper operation of equipment bound by the frozen liquid. The anti-icing effect of hydrophobic and oleophobic surfaces can prevent ice buildup.